


What Could Have Been

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universes Mixing, Hot Tub Time Machine Inspired, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Referenced murder, References to Suicide, ambiguous death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor was used to Yuuri staring at him like he was the sun and Yuuri hadn’t seen it in months.  It happened all the time, when Yuuri had one of those moments where he couldn’t believe his wild dreams had come true.  This wasn’t that.  This was completely different.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Katsuki Yuuri/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky  
> Prompt: Hot springs and baths

“Viktor…?”

Viktor looked to his left, where Yuuri was cuddled under his arm. Yes, Yuuri was still there, mouth hanging open as his face showed the same confusion Viktor felt. He looked back to the other side of the hot tub, where Yuuri was staring at him like he was staring at a dream. That happened, of course; even after all these years, there were days where Yuuri still wondered how on Earth he ended up with his dreams coming true. This seemed different.

One thing that made it different, Yuri Plisetsky was there, and staring at Viktor in much the same way. There were no sarcastic remarks, no trace of anger, just shock and joy fighting with fear. “How are you here?”

“I’m… coaching Yuuri at Worlds?” Viktor said, arm tightening around the Yuuri cuddling him. “Why are you here? I thought with your injury you’d decided not to come.”

“What injury?” Yuri scoffed, getting to his feet and waving a hand over his body. Sure enough, the hip that he’d strained wasn’t showing any sign of hurting. “I’m competing. I’m the favorite to win. You, on the other hand… you are dead. You’ve been dead since 2015!”

“I am not dead,” Viktor said. “I know, I tend to describe myself as having been dead in 2015 until the Sochi banquet and not having properly come back to life until I went to Hasetsu, but that’s metaphorical.”

“Nothing metaphorical about it,” Yuri snapped. “You didn’t show up for the Sochi banquet, and when Yakov went looking for you, he found you dead in your hotel room. Overdose on sleeping pills. No one could prove it was deliberate, but none of us could ever convince ourselves that it wasn’t, either.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, and his heart broke at the fear in his eyes. He couldn’t blame Yuuri – after all, not long after Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg with him, Viktor had been forced to explain the letter under his mattress, the one in which Viktor laid out how much he hated his life and how afraid he was of the future, the one he’d planned on leaving for Yakov or whoever Yakov sent when he didn’t show up for practice if it ever got to be too much. “I don’t know, solnyshko. I considered taking the sleeping pills and accidentally missing the banquet, but obviously, I decided against it. Very glad I did, because you brought me back to life that night. I would guess that it was deliberately taking pills so he didn’t have to go to the banquet, and misjudging how many to take and accidentally taking too many.”

It was no surprise that Yuuri cuddled in tighter, leading to an annoyed noise from Yuri. The other Yuuri… cuddled up to Yuuri? “What?” Yuri snapped. “I have no idea what’s going on here, but obviously, things worked out different for us than they did for you. I hunted Yuuri down after my first year in seniors went horribly, kicked him until he started coaching me, and things just kind of happened. You weren’t around, why so shocked?”

Viktor’s Yuuri cleared his throat. “In our version of events, you’re frequently annoyed at how often you get referred to as our son. Viktor and I don’t really see you that way, but we play along with the press to tease you.”

“Well, that sucks,” Yuri grumbled. “What am I up to here?”

“Two world championship gold medals, missed the podium at the Olympics but you’re favored for gold in the next one, two Grand Prix Finals golds including your very first one, and thoroughly sick of everyone asking when you and Otabek are getting married.”

“Otabek?” Yuri looked to his Yuuri. “Any ideas?”

“Probably Altin,” Yuuri said. “He was a skater from Kazakhstan, made the Finals the year we were in meltdown but never made it back, and then he was killed when someone stole his motorcycle running from a robbery.”

“Oh, yeah, him. I take it that didn’t happen in your version?” Viktor and his Yuuri both shook their heads. “So I know you’re probably not interested, Yuuri, but I know my Yuuri would love to take this opportunity to live his dream, Viktor. I’m fine with it, if you and your Yuuri are.”

Viktor looked to Yuuri, reading his face. “I’m okay, he’s kind of me anyway,” Yuuri said, but Viktor just kept looking at him. That wasn’t the complete story, he could tell. Yuuri reddened a little. “I’m… kind of curious? Since he’s not our Yuri…”

Viktor grinned, the heart shape getting both Yuuris to relax. “I am, too! Have fun… assuming they’re in?” Yuri and his Yuuri both nodded eagerly, and the two Yuuris traded places.


End file.
